cullen karaoke
by bluesky447
Summary: the cullen's go to karaoke in seattle. breaking dawn never happened. no jake, no nessie. i don't own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : my other story, i miss you, is up! please, read and review! i'll give you a virtual hug! and i do not own twilight.

BPOV

"i'm sorry, you're dragging me to do what?" i asked edward in our room at the cullen house.

"we're taking you to a karaoke contest in seattle." he said.

"why?!" i demanded. all the staring and attention, and what if they 'boo!' me?! edward put his hands on the sides of my face, and looked into my eyes.

"relax." he said softly. i nodded.

"ok, but why am i going?" i asked him.

"because if i have to sing some song, then so do you!" jasper yelled. he didn't have to though. i had been changed a few years back, after a robbery gone wrong, and i got shot in the chest. i was a shield, both mental and physical, and if you were in my mental shield, i could read your mind. it was cool.

"it's not my fault you're so whipped you can't tell your own wife you don't want to sing some song in a bar!" i yelled back.

"it's the pizza place!" alice screeched.

"children, stop fighting!" carlisle yelled.

"is carlisle and esme doing it?" i asked edward. he nodded. the geico commercial with the parents singing something about ringing their bells came up in my mind and i laughed.

"what are you thinking?" he asked. i lifted my shield to show him. he laughed too. i put on my skinny jeans, converse, a leather jacket and did a french braid headband on my crown. then we went downstairs.

"what;s with the humor?" jasper asked.

"you know that geico commercial where those old parents are at a bar singing about ringing bells?" i asked him. he looked confused.

"yeah?" he said.

"if carlisle and esme are singing, put them in the place of those old geezers." i said. he thought for a minute, and laughed. the rest of the house erupted in laughter.

"hilariou. make fun of the parents." carlisle muttered sarcastically from the front door.

"consider it a belated birthday present." i teased. "plus i never got to."

"your lucky parents." he muttered.

"glad to know you love me!" i said sarcastically. he chuckled.

"glad to know you know! ever one in the cars!" he said.

"can we take my new truck? please? we can throw emmett and rose in the back and they can have highway sex!" i said.

"yes!" emmett yelled.

"no!" esme said. dammit. we ended up taking the jeep and the volvo. i was in the volvo, with alice and jasper. we drove to the pizza place. it looked like chucky cheese for teenagers.

"oh hell to the no! it looks like chucky cheese for teenagers!" i said.

"i'm with bella!" jasper said.

"make a run for it!" i said and we tried to run. edward caught me, alice caught jasper. we laughed at jasper being carried by his wife.

"i don't know why bella's laughing! you got caught too!" he said.

"yeah, by my husband. who is taller than me!" i said. he just grumbled and we went inside. it looked like one of those movie places. i hated it. i looked at jasper.

"do you hate this as much as i do?" i asked. he nodded.

"it looks so much like a movie i am sickened." he said seriously.

"as long as we're on the same page. alice was scowling.

"just for that, you have to go first!" she told me. i rolled my eyes.

"wonderful. people staring at me, men staring at my ass/boobs. i am so excited." i said sarcastically. it wasn't that i didn't want to sing, because i did. i liked/loved to sing. but in front of humans who probably won't even hear me, and just stare at my boobs and make edward pissy, i was so not going to be enjoying it.

"cheer up." she told me. she signed us all up for the contest at seven. it was six thirty. and there was an arcade.

"hey em…" i asked. i didn't even need to finish my sentence before we were playing every single game, and winning, so we got the biggest prizes. huge stuffed bears.

"wow. the irony is uncanny." i told him.

"tell me about it. i think i'll name her bella." he said smiling at me.

"i think i'll name him emmett." i said smiling back. he threw an arm around my shoulders and kissed my head. we walked back to the others.

"how come he gets a stuffed animal?" edward asked.

"if you get yourself a stuffed cat i'll name him edward." i promised him. he chuckled and kissed me lightly.

"good. come on." he said. we went to the stage. it was time to start. lord help me. please. i had to go first.

A/N: i'll try to figure out how this whole updating thingy works. and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:thanks to the two reviews i got!

BPOV

i went to the guy running the karaoke and he asked me what song i wanted. i told him 50 ways to sayd goodbye by train.

_my heart is paralized, my head was oversized, ill takew the high road like i should._

_you said it's meant to be, that its not you its me, youre livin now for my own good._

_thats cool but if my friends ask where you are im gonna say_

_she went down in airplane fried getting sun-tanned, fell in a cement mixer full of quick sand. help me help me ill no good at good byes! she met a shark underwater, fell and no one caught her, i returned everythig i ever bought her, help me help me im all out of lies, and ways to ay you died._

_my pride still feels the sting, you were my everything someday ill find a love like yours. shell think im suoerman, not super mini van. how could you leave on yom kippur? thats cool but if my friends ask where you are im gonna say_

_she was caught in a mud slide, eaten by a lion, got run over by a crappy purple scion, help me help me im no good at goodbyes! she dried up in the desert, drowned in the hot tub, danced to death in an east side night club, help me help me, im all out of lies, and ways to say you died._

_i wanna live a thousand lives with you, i wanna be the one youre dyin to love, but you dont want to thats cool but if my friends ask where you are im gonna say, thats cool but if ,my friends ask where you are im gonna say_

_(both chorus)_

i finished the song breathing heavily. i didnt need to, but it was just one of those things. everyone was clapping and i replaced the mic and hopped off the stage, into edwards arms. he kissed me full on the lips.

"that was amazing." he said. then we went to everyone else. emmett bear hugged me.

"that was fawesome belly bear!" (A/N: fawesome- freaking awesome.) he said grinning like a madman. i smiled. i would never admit it was fun though. that would completely ruin all my effort to not have to do this.

" dont even try, isabella cullen." alice warned. i cursed.

"shut it mary." i retorted. she glared at me.

"do not call me mary!" she said.

"then do not call me isabella!" she rolled her eyes.

"jasper, youre next." she said. he sighed and went up on the stage thing.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

i walked onto the stage and asked the guy if he had any stuff by the beatles. he handed me a whole fucking book. i picked out my song and went up to the mic. the guitar started playing.

_blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life. you were only waiting for this moment to arise. blackbird singing in the dead of night, takw these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life, you were only waiting for thi moment to be free._

_black bird fly, lack bird fly. into the light of the dark black night._

_blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the lighjt of the dark black night._

_blacknbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. _

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_you were only waiting for thi moment to arise._

i walked off the stage and was engulfed by alice.

"that was amazing." she murmured. and everyones emotions were all happy and bellas, and edward wasnt even kissing her or anything.

BPOV

i loved the beatles. i had some songs on my iPod, and blackbird was one of them. jasper and alice walked over to the rest of us.

"that was awesome." emmett said.

"i love that song." i said.

"is that why youre all high and happy, and edwards not even kissing you?" jasper asked. i rolled my eyes.

"idiot." i muttered. emmett went next, after some human girl that hurt my ears.


End file.
